Mass Effect: The Empire
by Gavoon
Summary: The Mass Effect universe. Instead of having the Systems Alliance, The Human Empire stands proud and tall. How will the Council react to a highly devoloped race that has never seen an alien in more then a thousand years in space? Chapter Three is out, Enjoy. Man, Writers block S-U-C-K-S.
1. Chapter One: Training

AN: Do not worry, A New Dawn, will continue its writing. I have just hit 'writers' block as it is. So I thought 'screw it' I'm going to write the start of another story to see if I can get any good idea's while writing.

Oh. And I don't own any of the games and other things developed by the game developers. Excluding my own creations of course

Unlike the previous story, I'm not going to have a nine chapter prologue I'll just get straight into the story

Oh yes, I am sorry for the incredibly long Authors Note, seriously.

Captain Gavin Hellios (Yes, I just did re-use a last name)

The captain looked down at his display, coordinating the training of his men, he selected a large squad of 'Dummies' sending them towards a squads unguarded flank, watching as the dummies quickly 'disabled' and 'killed' many of the squad. He was dimly aware Dummies 'life' signs blinking out in the return fire of the Guass Rifles, was actually a smaller amount then the recruits had 'lost'. Gavin turned his attention to the other squad, performing the raiding on the Dummies 'supply' lines.

Gavin stayed silent and grim as he saw the squad. Walk over the 'mines' (Standard issue training 'Greenhorn Busters') the captain shook his head as he saw the squad drop, nearly all dead with one critically wounded. He checked the rest of the squads, watching as similar deaths happened across the 'battlefield'

Two Hours Later

"Absolutely horrible men" the captain yelled "Losses across the board, only one squad surviving to do its job!" The groups of recruits looked down at there feet, obviously embarrassed and ashamed "Now, I would expect this from the army." He continued "But from the marines? Bah, maybe we should put you in the army. Would you like that?" The soldiers no longer looking at there feet yelled "SIR NO SIR." The captain nodded at the assembled recruits saying "Good, because you are doing it again, and you'll keep doing it until you have a 85% Percent rate!" This time, switch commanders." The recruits groaned loudly, but quickly moved, switching one commander to the left.

The captain stepped off the stage, walking towards his XO, who looked at him with respect and said "Good idea, forcing the commanders to know the skill of every soldier in the regiment. The captain replied "Yes, I thought it'd be a good idea to force them to learn each soldiers pros and cons." The XO nodded and said "Yes, this should help us incredibly against and insurgent forces if we obtain heavy losses." The XO lifted his arm up in a salute saying "Long live the Empire." The captain nodded, moving back to the control room, preparing the Dummie forces.

Empire Codex

Dummies: 'cyborgs' with no mental capability, officially named: Training Drones. The Dummies are standard issue for all training activities. The Dummies are armed with a MA245 training rifle, shooting paint ball like projectiles that stiffen specific training equipment uniforms. The Dummies are a commodity, and have the capability to be armed with real weapons (with reprogramming of course) and used as cannon fodder, which has been seen in multiple conflicts.

Greenhorn busters: A burrowing mine capable of remote control. The mine explodes in a burst of 'Horn' ammunition. The mine was given the name Greenhorn buster do to the fact that the largest amount of 'kills' done to recruits has been by the mines.

Horn: Standard issue training equipment ammo nickname, causes the fibers of the training outfit to become incredibly stiff, if a shot to the head occurs, the man down will become unconscious, The damage 'done' by these 'weapons' is remarkably similar to real life injuries.

Empire: The Human Empire. It is known from its inhabitants as 'Empire' or 'The Empire's inhabitants of the inner colony worlds are merchants and other 'high' class jobs while the outer colonies tend to rely on manual labor

Gauss Rifle: High powered rifle, considered to be extremely affective against both organic, and metallic beings. The weapon is widely used as an standard infantry weapon, as well as Spec-ops. While snipers tend to rely on Gauss Snipers, the Gauss Rifle is a fully multifunctional tool, capable of being quiet (ISH) or going guns blazing into a crow of enemies.

AN: So, what'd you think? Terrible? Horrible? Pathetic? Fantastic? So awesome you cried? Leave me a review!


	2. Chapter Two: 'Forming up'

Mass Effect: The Empire Chapter Two

Authors Note: Due to personal matters my chapters will be few and short. Due to this, I am putting 'A New Dawn' on hiatus. And this story will be updated on SLIGHTLY rare occurrences.

-Gavoon

Captain Gavin Hellios

Gavin looked at the squad reports, reading the amount of ammo shot, and the amount of hits. He checked the satisfactory marker on the recruit he was looking at, moving to the next, a 'Recruit James Hara Harrison' He had fired roughly three clips of ammunition, and had gotten three hits, none of them a kill on the dummies. The bullets where marked as leg shots. Not hesitating, the captain quickly reassigned the man to the outer colony of Shanti, the colony was as back water as you can get, and he dearly hoped the man never saw engagement. But he could not help but wonder why the man was assigned to marine training, quickly dismissing the thought, he switched to the next recruit, looking over the data for a considerable time, and marking his satisfactory. He continued this dull duty without complaint, knowing that high positions require dull duties.

He switched to the last recruit, noticing at once how good of a shot the woman was, getting 13 of her 18 shots a hit, 7 of which where headshots. The captain marked the recruit as 'Marksmen' and then turned the terminal off, stretching slightly, the Captain then walked to the next Terminal, which was marked 'Squads'. He turned on the terminal looking at the remaining men and women. He quickly sorted them into skill sets, Explosives, Marksmen, GI, and Medics. Then paired them together, forming seven squads of six. (Six recruits flunked out)

The captain then walked towards the intercom, speaking into it as he activated it "All recruits to the Mess Hall, I repeat, all recruits to the Mess Hall." The captain walked out of the command deck, nodding to the support staff and the recruits who saluted to him. The captain stepped into the Mess Hall, watching as the men stood 'to' he quickly said "Stand Down." Then continued on with "Men, I am proud to have trained you as you strived for the right to be a marine, and I'd like to say. I'm even more proud to call you all marines." The captain then walked out, smiling as he heard the cheering of his men.

Marines: Empire marines are usually separated into squads of six, each have a similar squad construction, One Explosive expert, one Marksmen expert, one Medic, and Three GI. (General Infantry) Marines can be set into squads of four, sacrificing two GI for the sake of stealth or small operations. While marines are not as well equipped with heavy arms and vehicles as the army is, they are better trained, and are often sent in as shock troopers.

Weaponry of Marines: GI marines are given the standard issue Gauss Rifle. The Gauss rifle is incredibly strong against unarmored targets, being able to punch rounds the size of a palm into targets. While less effective against armored foes, it is still incredibly effective compared to other weapons the rifle is still a widely feared weapon when wielded by marines, especially when the men use special 'changes' to their weapons. Some marines are known to make 'duck taped' magazines, or even attach 'grenade launchers' to the rifle in extreme situations.

Marksmen Marines are usually given the 'Gauss Snipers' a huge rifle capable of blowing apart unarmored opponents, but still able to punch a huge round into armored opponents. If compared to 2000 armaments, it would be a 50' caliber sniper rifle. Some Rebel forces are known to surrender when they hear the loud sound of the rifle, and watch as there friend are torn apart from afar.


	3. Chapter Three: Tools of the Trade

Mass Effect: The Empire Chapter Three.

Authors Note: Another short chapter, I know, I know. But I constantly have house showings, when that's not going on, I'm cleaning, when that is not going on, I'm looking at new houses, and when that's not happening, I'm sleeping. I had to 'damage' my sleep schedule for this, enjoy.

Captain Gavin Hellios

Gavin stepped into the armory, quickly followed by his men, he duly noted the looks of admiration his men had towards the vast stockpile of weapons. He continued forward as his men armed themselves with Gauss weaponry, and various melee weapons. Reaching the end of the armory, the officers' weapons, Gavin took a Gauss pistol, checking the weapon for any signs of rust or damage. Nodding in satisfaction, he turned towards the Melee section, looking at the various weapons, bayonets, axes, swords, and even hammers. He decided on the swords, but could not decide between the two energy sword types. Deciding to go for the smaller weapon, he grabbed the weapon. Again checking the weapon for any sign of damage, and again finding none, the captain mentally noted to thank the quartermaster for his work.

Turning around, Gavin noticed that his men where done with selecting their weapons, and had left the building, following them out, the captain motioned for the squad leaders to follow him to the control room.

As the last squad leader stepped in, Gavin said "I trust that your men have armed them selves correctly?" The assembled leaders nodded. And Gavin responded saying "Good, I have gotten our first assignment, we are being sent to the outer colony of Thor." Looking around, Gavin then said "Any questions before I continue?" One squad leader said "Sir, any reason why we are being deployed on a backwater colony?" Gavin replied "Unknown, its classified." The squad leader raised an eyebrow in surprise, but did not continue. Gavin continued "We are to protect the planet against any aggressive acts towards the colony this comes straight from the Emperor himself." It was obvious how shocked the squads leaders where, one voiced the thoughts of the entire room saying "Bu- but sir, the emperor never gives out commands himself." Gavin nodded saying "Well, it appears he has taken an interest in this particular incident." Gavin then looked at the squad leaders saying "Any more questions? No? Good, get the squads ready. Our ship will be here in a hour."

The squad leaders walked out, obviously still surprised that the emperor himself had given the orders, but quickly broke there stupor as they began to yell orders to their men. As his men left, Gavin walked to the command console, picking the supplies he and his men would need for the mission. 'after all' Gavin thought to himself 'any thing the emperor takes notice in has to be dangerous'

Supply Requests (Not Including food/ammo etc)

100 'Dummy' training drones, armed for battle encounters.

1 'Dummy' training control console

4 Heavy Artillery

50 Anti Infantry Mines

50 Anti Tank Mines

1 regiment of infantry support (100 infantry)

10 sniper teams (20 men)

5 engineer teams (10 men)

5 Heavy Tanks

But what was more shocking to Gavin was, that all his requests where instantly accepted. His eyes widening slightly, the captain wondered what he was getting into.

Gauss Pistol: While not as powerful as the Gauss Rifle, the pistol is considered a 'higher rank' weapon.

Energy Sword: (Not the Halo one)

Empire energy swords are the best of Human close range combat, capable of slashing through the toughest of metals. The weapon utilizes a form of energy around the blade, earning its name 'Energy Sword'. The swords are split into two categories, short, and long.

Short Swords: Short Swords are a ceremonial weapon, while less powerful then its long sword cousin it can be wielded in one hand, separating some of the weapon immense strength for smaller scale.

Long Sword: Long Swords are a powerful weapon, capable of breaking a short sword after several hits. While it is definitely more powerful, it is larger and more bulkier, causing slower, put more powerful swings.

The Emperor: Leader of Mankind. Due to various expensive (VERY EXPENSIVE) gene experiments, the man seemingly never ages, and is the most powerful man in the known universe.

Authors Note # 2: Send me any questions you want answered, I'll respond as quickly as I can.


End file.
